Locked
by LostRemanence
Summary: A series of short poems/vignettes/drabbles centered around Anakin/Vader from the end of Revenge of the Sith to Return of the Jedi and a few moments after. Features Luke alot, but not by name. Done from Anakin's/Vader's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my try at poetry/vignettes/drabbles **

**Please R&R!**

**I don't own Star Wars, nor claim to.**

It's more of a prison

I locked myself in

So the screams can't be heard

When a pebble of baked sand hits the eye

For the tears is blood

While the salt burns

Those opened cuts

And I lose my vision

To all of the pain

So the walls take the rage

Because those stone and iron bars

Never break

So no one else is there to take the pain

Of the vengeance without true retribution

Of the rage without the flame

Then there is no death without nobility

For myself

Because the demons

Are not there

To murder me

And use my body

To hurt and kill

To do so

To you

And others

Around me

Anymore


	2. Chapter 2

I am unfolding

There was a lock

It was sealed tightly by her

And you, but no more

The dream ends here

Because I've been broken out

By a friend

A power

To reap the rewards of external glory

Not to be for me

You placed me

In a shell

It burns real

How could you

I trusted you

You betrayed me

You will feel me

This will be the begging

Of yourself

To stop

My dark nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

The faces of those they kill

It won't leave me alone

They won't stop

It haunts my cringing

It's my entire fault

Because I can't stop

Anymore

It's your entire fault for teaching me

It's his fault for not seeing me

It's her fault

For not being there

For not living here

For dying

Without me there

To save

After all that was done…

The emotions are there

But only from a learned habit

It's not true anymore

The stains won't come out

The love has died

With the only love

With the only way of life

I should have died


	4. Chapter 4

Because there is no light

In this jail

I have locked myself in

I have forgotten the key

The code

The way

It's now lost in this darkness that holds me

Does it show?

Can it be seen?

Can anyone hear me?

Is there anyone still there?

I'm lost can't you see?

To help me

To save me

To live

To die

Forgotten

In the amounts of time

I have been here

The rotten rays of light

Those are a lighter shade of dark

No light,

Never any more light


	5. Chapter 5

You tell me

Hurt me

Teach me

Forgive me

Destroyed me

But you never care do you

Your smiles

a farce

Along with most of those faces

Fake

That's what life is like now

Fake

I see through the glass

It's not seeing at all

This was not meant for me

I was meant for more

But I was robbed

Of everything

So now I just keep

It locked in

Because it is too late

No matter what choices I make

It is too late


	6. Chapter 6

They say forgive and forget

How can you forgive?

The murder

The death

Your death

How can you forget?

All that was

All that has become

Can't you hear me?

I'm screaming for you

To get away from

The

Monster

I have become

Run

Get out and go

No don't stay

You were too slow

And now

The price has been paid

With your soul

Gone

And your head

Rolling at my prison's feet


	7. Chapter 7

It's horrible

The blood that sticks to the dark fabric

I suppose that's why it's dark

It hides the stains

But not the truths

But the lies

The gore of this entrenchment

It's horrible enchantment

We see you

We hear you

Those fake shall claim

He wants you to become me

My only son

If it is your destiny

I do not want it for you

We could rule

Or not

Only if you help me

Because of what he did to me

This prison

I hate it

You fight me

Luck only carries you so far

It doesn't take much

For me to forget

You are my son

I need you

I want you

You are her

What have I done

To you

No

Not again

Now

He was correct

I have

I must have

Turned you against me

What have I done?


	8. Chapter 8

I saw him

Today

He sneered at me

And then mention you

I can try to save you

Force you from his mind

But I am still locked away

Behind this hideous mask

Of atrocities

And dark

But

You are not

I never want you to be

For this power

The price that is paid

They're all gone

All those worth

Never come to me on this moon

Please do not

I have to do

I have to

What he says

You do not

Still

I'll beg you not to show

But you will

Please

Do not

You're here


	9. Chapter 9

I grow tired of this confinement

As he taunts you again

And again

Like before

I remember

His ways with me

Those who died

Do not follow in my steps

Please

Then he fires

In front of your eyes

I'm sorry

So sorry

And your friends die

I know that feeling

He is using you

Please

No

I have to

Defend him

Don't do it

Even if I say to

But you do

And we fight

Again

I am no match for you

I know it

You don't

Not yet


	10. Chapter 10

My son

These bars

Binding bars holding me

I will destroy them

For us

These hearts

May become broken

But I will be free

And then

Maybe

You can forgive

Or forget

Me

But I'll be free

I'm sorry

For everything

So sorry

I can hear you calling

How can I see?

The dark always blinded me

But I can see


	11. Chapter 11

I will not let him kill you

I will not let him tarnish you like he did me

You must not die

I will not let her die again

Through you

But you will never understand

The blame will kill you

Why I have done these

Things

The lightning stings you

The breathe leaves me

The dark abandons the wretched

To fulfill

The prophecy

Why did all this

Have to be done?

And

By me?


	12. Chapter 12

His love it

Awakens

Unlocks

Pulls

Me out

The demon is gone

The demon is gone

I can breathe

But I need to see

Your heart

I'm sorry

His heart

I'm sorry

Tell her's for me

It is finally

Over

The nightmare

Is over


	13. Chapter 13

There is nothing more

Is there?

In this void

I can feel you

Still watching me

You never left me

Did you?

Master.

You said you never would.

I never deserved any of you

But now I can

Return

To you

I never should have left

Forgive me

Remember me

Learn from me

Do not be me

Never copy me

Never follow me

I am finally

Free

All those

I love

Close to me

I'll watch over you

My son, daughter

Family

Leia,

Please forgive me


End file.
